Thanksgiving Event 2018
From the in-game news: ''' Feast your eyes upon our wonderful Thanksgiving Event! Find food out in the wild and bring it to the Commons to be whipped up into a magnificent Thanksgiving Feast! Some folks need your help to create their own special dishes, one is investigating the history of Bushwhackia, and a final brave soul even wants you to help him preserve the turkey population. Cook long enough, and you'll even produce amazing pristine dishes that will go on display on a special table. Good luck! This event is estimated to begin Friday November 16, 2018 Event Missions '''Added/Changed last year - 2017 (will be included on this page after the 2018 event begins): *New quest line: Help Nate fatten up his turkey. Nate is up to something. Help him out once his quest begins. *Goals required for the ribbons and 100% award were updated, since there are so many quests that award event progress. *New quests were added to the Harvest Festivals quest line! Added/Changed in 2016 (will be included on this page after the 2018 event begins): Two new quest lines for 2016 were added. One surrounding a black event and with all this food around, maybe it's time we address the leftovers. Plus a tasty taste-test NPC. Food Missions FYI: If your Platform supports "Friends", the amount of the meals awarded changes with every friend helping you: 50% - 10 meals, 100% - 20 meals. 4 1 |name2=Vegetable Station |type2=main |desc2=Gather Potatoes, Sweet Potatoes, Onions, Carrots or Brussels Sprouts and bring them to the vegetable station (middle oven) to prepare side dishes. |task2=Find 10 Vegetable Ingredients |reward2=10-20 Meals 4 1 |name3=Desserts Station |type3=main |desc3=Gather Eggs, Flour, Butter, Apples, or Pumpkins and bring them to the desserts station (right oven) to prepare delicacies. |task3=Find 10 Dessert Ingredients |reward3=10-20 Meals 4 1 |name4=Save the Turkeys |type4=main |desc4=Help the turkey lover save the turkeys by capturing wild turkeys. You're going to need to save a lot of turkeys. A lot. |task4=Save 100 Turkeys |reward4=10 Turkey Lover Achievement }} Note: You only get a pet Turkey if you don't already have one. If you have had a pet turkey and released it before you turned in your "Save the Turkeys" quest, you get another pet turkey. However, you don't get a pet turkey if there is one currently in your inventory. Ingredient Shop OPTIONAL: You can purchase ingredients for your Thanksgiving dishes rather than whack them up, but it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. |name2=Meat Ingredients |desc2=16 Meat Ingredients for making meat-y type Thanksgiving dishes. You can also find these ingredients by whacking bushes. |cost2=16 |name3=Vegetable Ingredients |desc3=16 Vegetable Ingredients for making vege-y type Thanksgiving dishes. You can also find these ingredients by whacking bushes. |cost3=16 |name4=Dessert Ingredients |desc4=16 Dessert Ingredients for making sweet and tasty Thanksgiving dishes. You can also find these ingredients by whacking bushes. |cost4=16 }} Parade Missions 2 |name2=Lazy Balloon Cats |type2=main |desc2=Find deflated parade balloons shaped like cats Available on Day 2 of the Event |task2=Find 20 Deflated Cat Balloons |reward2=25 Meals 2 |name3=Turk-oons. |type3=main |desc3=Find deflated parade balloons shaped like turkeys Available on Day 2 of the Event |task3=Find 20 Deflated Turkey Balloons |reward3=25 Meals 2 |name4=Compressed Timeframe |type4=main |desc4=Find compressed air to fill the parade balloons Available on Day 3 of the Event |task4=Find 20 Compressed Air |reward4=25 Meals 2 |name5=1st Annual Bushwhackia Turkey Parade! |type5=main |task5=Just watch the Parade |desc5=Talk to the Parade Organizer Available on November 22 (US Thanksgiving Day) |reward5=50 Meals 3 }} Historical Detective 3 |name2-Crude Maps |type2=main |desc2=Find Crude Maps for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Crude Maps in bushes all over the lands. Available on Day 2 of the Event |task2=Find 16 |reward2= 3 |name3=Pilgrim Hats |type3=main |desc3=Find Pilgrim Hats for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Pilgrim Hats in bushes all over the lands. Available on Day 2 of the Event |task3=Find 25 |reward3= 3 |name4=Pilgrim Bonnets |type4=main |desc4=Find Pilgrim Bonnets for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Pilgrim Bonnets in bushes all over the lands. Available on Day 2 of the Event |task4=Find 26 |reward4= 3 |name5=Belt Buckles |type5=main |desc5=Find Belt Buckles for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Belt Buckles in bushes all over the lands. Available on Day 2 of the Event |task5=Find 14 |reward5= 3 |name6=Wagon Wheels |type6=main |desc6=Find Wagon Wheels for Bob the Historical Investigator. You can find Wagon Wheels in bushes all over the lands. Available on Day 2 of the Event |task6=Find 16 |reward6= 10 Achievement: Historical Detective }} Brock's Family 2 |name3=Brock's Brockmakers |type3=main |desc3=Brock the Mason would like you to find his parents, who were supposed to show up a little while ago. They're probably wandering around out in the world somewhere. Whack bushes until you find them. ' Available on Day 5 of the Event ' |task3=Find Brock's Mother Find Brock's Father |reward3=25 Meals 2 |name4=Family Ties |type3=main |desc4=Brock the Mason would like you to gather some gifts he can give to his family when they arrive. He'd like flowers for his wife, ballet shoes for his son, and some masonry starter kits for his daughter. Whack bushes to find them, then return to Brock in the Commons once you have them all. Available on November 22 (US Thanksgiving Day) |task4=Find 20 Fall Flowers Find 16 Ballet Shoes Find 18 Masonry Kits |reward4=50 Meals 3 }}After you've completed these quests, you'll be able to find Brock at a picnic table in the event area with his family. Special Dish Request Missions 3 1st Special Dish |name2=Corn on the Cob |type2=main |desc2=Help Cole prepare his signature dish for the Thanksgiving Feast. He needs Corn. Available on Day 6 of the Event |task2=Find 25 Corn |reward2=50 Meals 3 2nd Special Dish |name3=Hannah Ham Help |type3=main |desc3=Help Hannah find the ham to prepare her signature meal for the Thanksgiving feast with. Available on Day 8 of the Event |task3=Find 35 Ham |reward3=50 Meals 3 3rd Special Dish |name4=Corn on the Ucopia |type4=main |desc4=Help Catrina prepare the cornucopia for the Thanksgiving feast. She needs Decorative Squash. Available on Day 10 of the Event |task4=Find 30 Decorative Squash |reward4=50 Meals 3 4th Special Dish }} International Harvest Festivals 2 |name2=German Oktoberfest |type2=main |desc2=Find some Casks of Beer Available on Day 7 of the Event |task2=Find 20 Casks of Beer |reward2=25 Meals 2 |name3=UK Harvest Festival |type3=main |desc3=Find some Corn Dolls |task3=Find 20 Corn Colls (sic) |reward3=25 Meals 2 |name4=Chinese Moon Cake Festival |type4=main |desc4=Find some Moon Cakes Available on Day 10 of the Event |task4=Find 20 Moon Cakes |reward4=25 Meals 2 |name5=Indian Festival of Colors |type5=main |desc5=Find some Colored Powder Available on Day 11 of the Event |task5=Find 20 Colored Powder |reward5=25 Meals 2 }} Thanksgiving Rune Quests On Day 9, Negdry had some quests for you. 2 |name2 = Team Liquid |type2 = main |desc2 = Negdry the Apprentice would like to help you craft a Thanksgiving Rune. Bring him some thick liquid and some thin liquid. It's important. You can find it in bushes. |task2 = Find 14 Thin Liquid Find 14 Thick Liquid |reward2 = 25 Meals 2 |name3 = Rune Crystal |type3 = main |desc3 = Negdry the Apprentice would like to help you craft a Thanksgiving Rune. Bring him some dull and bright crystals to complete the task. They can be found in bushes, of course. |task3 = Find 16 Dull Crystal Find 16 Bright Crystal |reward3 =25 Meals 2 |name4 = A Thanksgiving Rune! |type4 = main |desc4 = Negdry the Apprentice is ready to make a Thanksgiving Rune for you. You just need to finalize your choices so he can make it! Go talk to him by the Blacksmith! |task4 = Talk to Negdry |reward4 = Thanksgiving Rune 50 Meals 3 }} After each of the first three quests, Negdry asks you to select one of the two items that you got on that quest to be used in your rune. On the fourth quest, you are given a chance to change your mind about your previous choices. The rune's properties are given in the following table: Event Store Items If you missed prior Events, you have the option to purchase all the previous years custom items and pets for . Most items cost 10 , Mini Golf Pieces cost 25 each, and the pets cost 200 . Ranch Items |name2=Pumpkin Scarecrow |desc2=2018 |cost2=15 |name3=Turkey Crafts |desc3=2018 |cost3=15 |name4=Pepper Grinder |desc4=2018 |cost4=15 |name5=Pot Of Soup |desc5=2018 |cost5=15 |name6=Baked Potato Dish |desc6=2018 |cost6=15 }} }} Note: The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the BUY ALL achievement, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Customization Items |name2= Turkey Tail |desc2= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost2=15 |name3= Turkey Beak |desc3= Equip this in your Glasses slot! |cost3=15 |name4= Autumn Glasses |desc4= Equip this in your Glasses slot! |cost4=15 |name5= Pilgrim Cape |desc5= Equip this in your Cape slot! |cost5=15 |name6= Rolling Pin Sword |desc6= Equip this in your Sword slot! |cost6=15 }} Bonus Store Items These Bonus Items become available after all other items are bought (except the mini golf piece). , , and . |cost1=15 |name2=Quester's Satchel |desc2=Tired of snacks? Try your luck with a random Quester's Satchel! |cost2=60 }} Ye Thanksgiving Gift Shoppe Send a Gift to a friend! During the event, you may purchase wrapped gifts from one of the NPC's in the Event area. These Gifts contain a random amount of gold, energy, mana, power, and come with some other treats as well, such as Energy boosts, Bushbucks, trophy items, and more. *You can purchase one gift each day for the cost of Event Tokens. *If you want to send more presents every day, it'll cost you a few Bush Bucks. *These gifts do not expire, and will stay in your inventory until you are ready to send them to friends. *When you are ready to send your gift, talk to Sasha in the Commons. , , , and other treats. |cost1= 40 |name2= Thanksgiving 2018 Gift |desc2='One bag of Treats.' Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost2=25 |name3= Thanksgiving 2018 Gift |desc3='Four bags of Treats.' Contains random amounts of , , , and other treats. |cost3=125 }} Achievements 2018 Achievements (NEW) }} *The Mini Golf piece is NOT included in the "Purchase All" achievements, and therefore it is not required to purchase it. Achievements Returning }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Achievements from previous years There are 7 achievements from previous year's events, which may be earnable by spending some Bush Bucks, if a player was not present during the initial years: *Thankful Decorator - You bought all the house items from the 2012 Thanksgiving Event. *Thankful Dresser - You bought all the player items from the 2012 Thanksgiving Event. *Thankful Shopper - You bought all the 2013 Turkey Day items. *Black Friday - You bought all the 2014 Thanksgiving items. *Thanks For The Stuff - You purchased all the Thanksgiving 2015 items. *Grateful Expenditure - You purchased all the Thanksgiving 2016 items. *Feastful Frittering - You purchased all the Thanksgiving 2017 items. Event Participation Rewards NOTE: Goals required for the ribbons and 100% award were updated in 2017 since there are so many quests that award event progress. The goals will be added after the event begins. Note: As a reminder, Game Play Rewards will not be available until AFTER the Event concludes.